Sex One Shots
by gunman03
Summary: All types of sex one shots. Requests open. xx
1. Vanessa 1

**Vanessa the smart sex-addict.**

* * *

.

"Excuse me," Vanessa said innocently as she walked up to a stranger. It was a thirty-something man who seemed to have perfectly toned biceps with dark curls framing his masculine face. "Can you please show me the way to the nearest public bathroom?"

.

The man's eyes immediately roamed up and down her body. Vanessa smiled inwardly as she shifted a little to show her cleavage. She was wearing a sexy black-bra that showed plainly against the soaking wet white blouse. And not to mention her matching white skirt that came halfway up to her thigh. The clothes, water dripping, slapped themselves to her flesh, exposing her curves.

.

"U-Um," the man stammered. "I think there's one over in that direction."

.

Vanessa cocked her head, letting her long wet brown hair spill down the side. She could feel the blood rushing to the male's face as she bounced her breasts innocently as she hopped closer. "I'm sorry," she apologized, smiling innocently. "I'm new to this district. Would you mind showing me the way?" She lifted her finger to her lips.

.

The man snapped away, finally realizing that it was wrong. "I'm kinda busy," he mumbled.

.

Vanessa's eyes momentarily sparkled. She loved hard targets. Easy ones were too easy. She liked the reluctant way men finally gave in to her, the lust finally ignited in their eyes. She leaned a little closer, wafting her lavender scent and begged, "Please? I'm really cold." She shivered, her arms squeezing in her already big breasts to look even bigger.

.

"I-If you say so," the man stuttered, his face turning brick red. "Follow me."

.

Vanessa walked slightly forward, letting him get a good view of her big butt, swaying back and forth. She could feel the embarrassed gaze glued to her black underwear; she could feel that it was slightly slipped down from the water she had dunked into. She shivered, sending another ripple of excitement to the man.

.

They turned into a dark alleyway and Vanessa put on an innocent scared look as she asked, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

.

"It's over that corner," the man said, trying to his best to avert his eyes.

.

A bathroom was unveiled. There was no one nearby and it was obvious that no one would come by in such later hours of the night. Vanessa leaned forward and smelled the strong alcoholic breath from the man. _Even better_ , she thought as she ducked low to reveal more of her bra more and said, "Thank you so much!"

.

"Y-You're welcome," the man said.

.

"I don't know how to thank you," Vanessa smiled brightly as she lured the man closer and closer to the bathroom entrance. "What's your name, sir?"

.

"Tom," the man replied scratching the back of his head.

.

"Well, Tom," Vanessa smiled, a sinister glint in her eyes. "Do you wanna show me how to use the bathroom?" Her voice was breathless, seductive. She reached up and briskly brushed her slender fingers up his muscular chest, sending delicious chills down his spine. She liked teasing. It was her specialty.

.

Tom snapped back into reality. "Sorry I have to go," he said, trying to get away.

.

Vanessa slammed her body into his, pushing him into the bathroom stall. It was dark inside, with no hint of light. The electricity seemed as if it had been out for a long time. Vanessa immediately locked the stall door with a triumphant smirk.

.

"What do you want?" Tom said in a helpless, raspy voice.

.

"You," Vanessa whispered as she kissed him passionately. Tom couldn't give in, not yet. She snaked her tongue around before pulling back with a concerned face. "Am I not good enough for you, Tom?" Then she kissed another fiery kiss.

.

Tom pulled back, forcing her lips off his. "Missy, I'm not that sort of guy."

.

"Really?" Vanessa smiled evilly as she took off her wet white blouse, revealing her massive breasts she took pride in. It jiggled every time she moved, even more freely without the shirt. "You don't want this?" She caressed it inches away from his face, bouncing it up and down.

.

"No," Tom defiantly said as he pushed her blouse back on her and stood up. He tried to open the door but it was firmly locked.

.

"Come on!" Vanessa whined as she grabbed Tom's head and pushed it between her breasts. "You really don't want this?"

.

Tom gulped, feeling the soft flesh right on his lips. He couldn't resist it. He couldn't help it anymore. He stuck his tongue out and immediately started sucking on her tender skin, around the edges of her bra, feeling exhilaration shooting up his body every time he licked. It was like heaven, the best taste he had ever tasted.

.

"Good boy," Vanessa purred as she ran her fingers through his hair. She pushed off her blouse carelessly and started ripping off Tom's clothes, much to his delight. He was only left in his boxer in three seconds and Vanessa stroked his toned abs, finding it a bit monotonous but still interesting at the same time.

.

Vanessa peeled off her skirt and snaked her legs around his waist. Tom unclasped her bra with trembling hands. He stared in awe at her bare boobs, amazement filling his eyes. Vanessa smiled in pure joy.

.

Tom hungry kissed the soft skin around her nipples, licking it with such tenderness. His arms looped against her bare back, pushed her body even closer to his than possible. Vanessa discreetly threw away her underwear and started moaning softly, giving off pleasure to Tom.

.

Then Tom sucked on her nipples, finding the delicious taste irresistible. His tongue was wet as he viciously attacked her skin, kissing her everywhere, starting with her nipples and going up to her neck. His one hand was on her back, pushing her body up his in sync his other hand rubbed her breasts with some force and Vanessa emitted soft moans. His mouth traveled down her breasts and to her stomach when he paused and pulled back.

.

"I can't have sex with you," he breathed, his eyes already roaming all over her body, his eyes ravenous.

.

"Why not?" Vanessa sweetly asked as she stroked his boxers, finding it satisfyingly bulgy. She stroked it in circles. "I can."

.

"T-This is wrong," Tom said.

.

"Only once, please?" Vanessa pleaded.

.

Tom shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut.

.

Vanessa shrugged, indifferently. But her brain was working at such lightning speed. Her lips quirked into a smile as she said, "I guess you're stronger than I thought." Then she ripped off his boxers, revealing his about-to-burst cock. Tom tried to move away but he was pushed to the stall wall. Vanessa hungrily kissed his dick, softly letting it in her mouth. She let her saliva caress the bulgy thing as her hands swayed up and down Tom's body.

.

Tom moaned in pleasure as he rocked furiously. He couldn't resist it anymore.

.

"Come inside me," Vanessa whispered between gasps.

.

That was it.

.

Tom threw Vanessa on to the ground. He kissed her with such force Vanessa knew her back was going to be bruised the next day. At the same time, he placed his cock in her wet entrance and without another word, he plunged it in. Vanessa screamed in joy as she yanked his hair, pulling him closer, wanting more. Tom thrust in and out smoothly as his lips never left her flesh.

.

Vanessa panted breathlessly as she crackled victoriously. "I knew you would fall," she breathed.

.

Tom didn't stop humping on her. She cummed with a sharp scream and he took it all in, savoring it. He only momentarily stopped to let his tongue lick her pussy, finding it very heavenly and sweet, much to his surprise. Then he thrust his fingers in and started roaming inside her as he pushed up her butt against his cock.

.

"I'm ready," Vanessa said with a sly smile.

.

Tom thrust it in and Vanessa cried in joy. After a whole lot more of hot breathes, eating out, and kisses, Vanessa flipped around and placed her head near his cock. She sucked it with all her might, tasting the familiar delicious flavor of sex. She could feel her body wanting more and more. She sucked it to the point where her head was starting to feel dizzy. She pulled back and lay on the cool floor, stretching her arms up and twisting her body in a seductive way.

.

Tom's hand reached for her breasts and his dick was aimed at her entrance once more.

.

But then he stopped.

.

"I'm out of here," Tom said in a shaky voice. He grabbed his clothes and pulled it on, wobbly.

.

"No you're not," Vanessa said as she grabbed his hands.

.

"Yes I am," Tom said in a bitter voice. "Get out of my way, slut."

.

"You wanted me," Vanessa pointed out as she stood up, hardly caring at all that she was naked.

.

Tom ignored her and banged on the bathroom stall door angrily before finally busting the clasps and kicking it open. He slung on his jacket as quickly as possible and fumbled on his shoes. He sent a cold look towards Vanessa as he said, "You should get out of here as well. I'm not going to be seen with a whore."

.

Vanessa grabbed all her clothes and flushed it down the toilet.

.

Tom gaped at her.

.

"Now what?" she asked. "I'm going to follow you out there so either you help me out or let yourself be the whore."

.

Tom's eyes flashed. "Listen missy, I'm not going to be the whore here. You solve your own problems."

.

Vanessa flinched and shuddered, finding it almost terrifying. But she still kept her smile, because nothing was impossible for Vanessa. She put her hands to her hips, shaking her body a little as she said, "Oh yeah?" She raised an eye brow.

.

Tom turned away from her.

.

Vanessa seized the chance and grabbed the metal pipe she had been eyeing for some time now. And she lightly bonked the man's head. He crumpled to the ground, groaning in mumbles and muffles as he trembled a little.

.

Vanessa loomed over him, thinking.

* * *

 **Leave review? Yay or nay?**


	2. Vanessa 2

**Vanessa the smart sex-addict.**

* * *

.

Vanessa was almost done with her staging when faint foot steps started rolling into the dark bathroom. She tightly tied the handkerchief around her eyes and intertwined her wrists to the pole she had made connecting the pipes. Then she released a frightened cry, "Help me please! Anyone! Help!"

.

There was a click of a flashlight turning on and a low whistle.

.

"Oh my gosh," a low male voice said. "Get the girl free and get that man into the car."

.

Vanessa could feel wobbly, trembling hands fingering the little cloth covering her eyes. Her vision returned and she saw someone in the awkward process between a teenager and a true man. He seemed to be nineteen, with the masculine lines but still a youthful look etched on his expression. Instantly, Vanessa couldn't help but smile. She loved young men.

.

"Why, hello, Prince Charming?" she whispered and bit her lip. The man immediately turned bright pink.

.

"So, are you alright?" the other man said, who seemed in the mid-forties. Vanessa immediately suspected that it was the father.

.

Vanessa weakly nodded as she put on her innocent face. She wiggled, indicating that her wrists were still tied. Immediately, Prince Charming reached up forward and pulled away her intertwining wire. She shot another smile at his face.

.

"Here, put this one," the father instructed and Vanessa slowly and deliberately wrapped the long beach towel around her body, pulling it so tight that her nipple still poked out. She enjoyed the embarrassed, drooling look Prince Charming couldn't stop at her.

.

"Thank you so much," Vanessa said, making sure her voice was wavering. "I-I was so scared a-and-" She stopped talking, promptly breaking into multiple sobs and cries as she dramatically placed her face in her hands.

.

The father sympathetically stared at me as he patted me in the shoulder. "You have anywhere to stay?" Vanessa mournfully shook her head. "Then you best come with Charles. He lives right by the corner. Just warm up until you've collected yourself. I'll take care of this guy." He said as he hoisted up the unconscious burly man by the arms.

.

Vanessa sniffed and nodded a thanks as she followed them out of the dim bathroom and was gently lead into the car. She pretended to doze off as she listened to every single word the father and son shared. It mostly consisted of "Get your hands off her" and "Take care." And a lot grunts.

.

Charles hopped into the car and turned the engine on. Vanessa glanced at the mirror to catch him staring at her with a dreamy look. She winked back and licked her lower lip. He shivered with pleasure as he swerved away from the park. Vanessa slightly inclined her head to see another car race away.

.

"So what happened?" Charles asked.

.

Vanessa took on a vulnerable look. "I got raped," she breathed as she leaned her head on the window.

.

Charles looked startled, almost shocked. "Raped?" he gawked. "Wow, this is a dangerous area for such a . . . beautiful girl." His eyes were unfocused and he was hazy as he parked the car. He swung the back door open and Vanessa "accidentally" rushed out and fell into his strong arms, her body pressed to his.

.

"I'm so sorry," Vanessa whispered. "It's just that . . . the whole rape thing and I'm not myself right now." She let the fact that her towel was starting to reveal right up from the nipple, barely covering the bulging tits, pass. She didn't care as long as charming Charles was watching her whole thing.

.

"Okay," Charles said as he glue his eyes to her body. Vanessa wiggled a little and jiggled up her towel as Charles marched her up his house, his eyes never leaving her.

.

The house was cozy and soft but Vanessa didn't care about that. She saw that it was a rich guy's house, but she had already figured out by the fact that a young man at this age would have a house and a car of his own.

.

"Where's my room?" Vanessa asked in a husky voice. She reached out her hands and fingered his neck tie. He yanked it off and tossed it to the couch.

.

"U-Um," Charles stammered. "Here." He pushed open the door to reveal a bed room.

.

"You want some fun, boy?" Vanessa asked, teasingly as she walked up to the bed and dove under the cover.

.

"I-I," Charles continued.

.

Vanessa threw off her towel to the ground and pulled up the covers, smiling. Charles turned bright pink as his hands waved around frantically, not sure of what to do. Instead, he scratched the back of his head, looking puzzles. Vanessa impatiently grabbed him by the collar and slammed his lips into hers.

.

Charles never tasted anything so sweet.

.

Vanessa grabbed his hand and forced him to massaging her bare skin. He tingled in surprise as he touched her boobs. He softly started flicking her tits. Then he pulled back and started sucking on her tits ravenously and hungry. His touches were inexperienced but it was still great for Vanessa.

.

"I didn't realize you were great at this," Charles breathed heavily as he furiously started ripped his clothes away. His eyes took in all the details of her body as Vanessa curved and swayed on the bed, pulling some sexy moves that triggered Charles.

.

He immediately threw off his boxers and thrust his cock with all his might. Vanessa moaned as she grabbed his hair. His lips were still in syn with her mouth, his tongue hungrily fighting for domineer as he roamed all the parts of her, both inside out. Vanessa touched his toned abs and kissed him with all the fire she got.

.

"Oh my gosh," Charles gasped as he pulled back, already exhausted. His blood rushed to his ear.

.

"Not the climax yet," Vanessa smirked as she started getting ready for a 69 move.

.

She tickled the enormous dick with her tongue, licking it inside out. She could feel the sperms tingling her tongue as she sucked it as hardest she can. Charles groaned as he started licking her pussy like a newborn puppy, sucking it ferociously. She moaned as she felt her breasts being rubbed with a light force, jiggling up and down with a bouncing rhythm.

.

It was such a hot sex.

.

Vanessa panted as she pushed his dick further into her throat and Charles gasped as he moaned and licked her passionately all the same. He was a great eater, that was for sure.

.

They didn't stop until round seven.

.


	3. Caroline 3

**Hot hatred sex.**

* * *

.

"What the heck are you doing in my hotel bedroom?" the hot man yelled angrily. He was wearing a sexy black tuxedo that matched his jet black hair that was gelled back slick and perfectly. He was staring at a girl with a silk bathrobe, who had just emerged from the bathroom.

.

"This is my hotel room, mister," she cried back as she stroked her long auburn hair in anger.

.

"Nope, it isn't; this isn't your hotel room and my name's Stephan," the man said. "They said they offered me the last room in the hotel and it's mine!"

.

"It's mine!" she whined in anger. "And I don't care if your name is Stephan or Steph. This room was booked in Caroline's name and that's my name, not yours! So why don't you pack your way off and leave right now!" She stepped up once more, trying to look as looming and intimidating at Stephan. Her face was inches away from his, her eyes burning.

.

Stephan huffed, slammed his suitcase down on the ground. "I'm not leaving," he declared.

.

"This room is mine," Caroline said through gritted teeth. Everytime she moved, her bath robe seemed to loosen itself. Everytime she inched forward, more of her bare skin showed. And she was completely oblivious about it, which infuriated Stephan even more.

.

Stephan paused, his eyes quickly taking in all the curves that were obviously exposed.

.

"And," Caroline quickly continued. "I'm not going to get out of this room, so either you leave or you stay here and endure me the whole time because I would not be stepping a single step out of this hotel room that is _rightly_ mine and-"

.

Stephan grabbed her face and crashed his lips into hers, just to make her shut up.

.

Caroline melted in his touch. She'd never had such a fiery, passionate kiss before. Before she knew it, she being pushed up on the wall and she was fighting a war, tongue against tongue. She felt the foreign tongue immediately taking charge and roaming around her mouth ravenously. She felt the bulge on his trousers, digging through her skin.

.

Stephan was surprised at the weak tolerance the girl had after her fiery tongue. He felt his tuxedo slowly being stripped away, one attire at a time. He felt the fingers running through his gelled hair but he didn't care; he kissed her with all the power he had.

.

They only stopped to take a short breath before kissing once more.

.

Caroline yanked his neck tie and pulled him closer as she fumbled off his buttons and ripped his dress shirt off. She closed her eyes, soaking in the wild flavor she was tasting. She heard the clunk of a belt being thrown away.

.

Stephan separated their molded lips as he hungrily traced his lips down to her neck, along the nape as he licked it tenderly. Caroline was sure she was going to have hickeys the next day. And she could already see the wobbly muscles struggling. But she didn't care, as long as she had more of this.

.

Whatever this was.

.

Caroline shuffled closer, pressing her body against his. Their hot, writhing, not-yet-completely-nude bodies slammed against each other, mixed with satisfied moans. Stephan's lips started tracing along the bath robe edges as Caroline tore his shirt off, revealing finely toned body.

.

They fell against the bed as his trouser was thrown off. Stephan rashly pulled away her silk bath robe and gazed at her body for few frozen moments, taking in her beautiful curves and sexy boobs. How did the girl manage to hide it so long? Her breasts were a perfect cup and were jiggling seductively and suggestively.

.

"Like what you see?" Caroline hummed as she stroked her breasts, squeezing the nipples, touching her tender sun-kissed skin. She winked and bit her lip.

.

Stephan dove in and licked her breasts while caressing the free one with his hand, massaging it up and down, feeling the bountiful flesh in his hands. His hand barely managed to hold it together as he tasted her innocent flavor. It was like heaven. It was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted.

.

Caroline stroked her hands across his toned chest up and down and felt his nipples harden at her touch. She let her slick, slender legs crawl around his waist, his dick only a mere centimeters away from her entrance. She ruffled up his hair eagerly as she felt his kiss turn more passionate by the moment.

.

Stephan pushed her tongue around the nipple, sucking the hardened tit. Caroline emitted a series a pleasured moans as she squirmed and twisted seductively under his touch. He sucked it as hard as he can for a few second before lifting his lips away and tracing it down to her stomach, massaging the breasts with both his hands at the same time.

.

"I want more," Caroline whispered in a raspy, weak voice. "Give me more."

.

There was a ripple of tingly feelings across her body as Stephan let his cock touch her clit. He paused for a moment before he slid it into the tight place, thrusting it in all of sudden with such force. A rapid hot wave washed over Caroline as she screamed and grabbed his hair.

.

"You're so tight," Stephan whispered hungrily as he continued thrusting in.

.

Caroline felt weak at his touch as she writhed around from the feeling, shuddering and shivering joyously. She could barely breathe steadily at the exhilaration pulsing through her veins. Stephan slid his hand behind her back and pulled her up, all the while humping. He pressed their bodies together and it fit like a bestfriend bracelet. Her big boobs squirmed and bounced, pressed against his bare chest.

.

Bare skin against bare skin, it was an angry, hot atmosphere.

.

Stephan's mouth attacked her mouth once more, overwhelming her two entrances. His dick was still wiggling around her vagina. Caroline struggling against his tongue and squeezed his hair tightly as she cummed. The liquid dripped down his legs as he shivered from the touch. Caroline panted heavily as she rested her forehead against his fine shoulders.

.

Stephan threw the girl on the bed, who was still breathing heavily, her auburn hair sticking to her sweaty flesh. He kissed his way down her entrance and licked her clit, his tongue slithering everywhere as he tasted heaven. He felt the girl moaning and shivering at his touch, to his delight. He ate her out before kissing his way back to her giant breasts, caressing them in his hands as he kissed her tits.

.

Caroline moaned, her muscles weak.

.

Stephan lay down next to the girl as he moved around and placed his dick in front of her mouth as he started licking her clit once more. Caroline ravenously kissed the cock, inviting it into her mouth and throating it heartily. She licked it delicious and expertly, making Stephan moan from the pleasure. It was amazing.

.

Their bodies were molded into each other as Caroline twisted up and pressed Stephan's lips crashing to hers, their chests bouncing together. Their hard nipples kept touching each other, flicking each other enthusiastically each time Stephan squirmed against her flesh.

.

With cum all over their body, each person started licking wherever their lips touched, eagerly kissing everywhere. Their tongues roaming all parts of exposed flesh as they grabbed the blankets over them.

.

It was hot hatred sex.


	4. Stella 4

**Stepbrother syndrome.**

* * *

.

Stella was laying on the couch lazily, her eyes focused on the bright tv screen. So she didn't care when her step-brother, Vic, came into the living room and demanded for her to leave. With their newly wedded parents gone, it was only the two of them in one lonely house.

.

"No," she said defiantly as she didn't even bother to look at him.

.

Vic stared down at her, realizing that she was only wearing a simple, v-neck dress with her underwear showing. He smirked, slightly caught off-guard at the hidden curves he could see through the dress. His eyes reached up to her bulging breasts that seemed to explode in the slightly-too-small summer dress.

.

"Yes," he said as he loomed over her. He reached down and squeezed her butt to his pleasure.

.

Stella flinched in surprise but still didn't move, "I'm not moving." She moved her legs in such a manner that her dress was half-way up her thighs. She smiled seductively as she looked at her step-brother suggestively. She started flicking the straps on her dress.

.

"I'm not moving either," Vic concluded as he moved in, closer and closer as he grabbed her legs and looped it around his waist. Then he crashed his lips to hers, pushing her further and further to the back of the couch. He felt her shudder in pleasure.

.

Stella pulled back momentarily and nibbled his lower lip, teasing him.

.

"Don't tease me," Vic ordered as he grabbed her breasts with both hands so abruptly that Stella released a soft gasp. He couldn't help but loose himself to the heavenly feeling of her breasts. It was so big and soft to his touch. He wished the dress wasn't between his flesh and hers, it annoyed him. He felt the bump of her tits on the dress and softly massaged the area, finding it turning hard by the moment.

.

"This is wrong," Stella whispered as she moaned softly. She slipped her hands under his baggy shirt and rubbed his chest, squeezing his hardened nipples and tickling him.

.

Vic moaned, "I said don't tease me." He squeezed her breasts tightly once more and ripped away the dress, revealing her sexy red bra to his annoyance. He tried to claw away the material but Stella stopped him with a smile.

.

Vic's eyes didn't leave the key as he hungrily asked, "What do you want?"

.

Stella said, "Be patient." She smirked as she tore away his shirt. She pressed her bulging breasts against his, the thin bra the only thing between it. She moaned as Vic's lips dove for her neck, kissing her nap hungrily as he started to reach his way to her bra, kissing the edges of it, feeling the such-soft skin on his soft lips. He then used one hand to unclasp the tight bra and the other hand to slip into her underwear. He pushed a finger in her wet pussy delightedly and started fingering her hard.

.

Stella moaned, barely audible, as she felt his hands roaming around he breasts, his fingers slowly making circles around her tits. Then his lips met her hard tit and he sucked on it, slowly at first and then rhythmically hard, matching his finger. Stella groaned as she yanked his hair.

.

Vic pulled back as he sucked on her boobs for a straight thirty seconds and tasted her milk. Stella moved in a position where Vic was lying on the sofa and his dick was only inches away from her cunt. Without warning, Vic thrust it in, making Stella bit her lip to avoid screaming.

.

Vic left his hands from her breasts as he grabbed her butt to help the thrusting, his mouth still intact with her hardened tit. It felt so heavenly, their flesh sliding against each other, hot and writhing.

.

Stella screamed as she squirmed from the thrusts. Then she pulled back and lifted her body a little and then came slamming down on his dick. Then she repeated the actions, heartily riding on her step-brother with all her power until she got tired. Vic's nibbled on her boobs all the while, his fingers roaming around her butt.

.

Stella, exhausted, sat down on the couch. Vic followed her as he licked her breasts one last time before he put his head in front of her entrance with a smirk. He licked her clit softly and then started sucking on it. Stella's eyes widened with surprise as she wiggled from his touch, squealing.

.

"Who's the bad boy now?" Vic smirked before he started eating her out. His hands still groped her butt. He traced his fingers back to her enormous breasts and started bouncing it between his hands, enjoying the feel of the flesh on his.

.

Stella screamed and threw her blonde head back as Vic started tenderly sucking on her cunt again. She grabbed his brown locks as she screamed in pleasure. Vic stuck his tongue in and explored her walls, wiggling and licking furiously. It tasted like toxic heaven, it was irresistible.

.

Vic pulled back to take a gasp of air from all the vigorous sucking and kissing of flesh.

.

Stall slammed her lips to his, catching him off guard. She pushed him on to the couch as she thrust him into her and started riding on him again, jiggling her breasts in his face unintentionally. Vic, moaning in pleasure, grabbed her butt and pushed his cock further into him, his lips glued to her tit once more, drinking her milk eagerly.

.

Vic thought he could get used to this.

.

* * *

 **Anyone who is interested in sex rp pm me**


	5. Stacey 6

**Bad student, bad teacher.**

* * *

.

Stacey felt the life suffocating from her as her too-small bra cageing in her humongous breasts. It had been the biggest size, yet it seemed to stifle her breathes. She watched her teacher, Mr. Hood, babble some more things out as she discreetly loosened her waist corset. The process made her boobs jiggle, causing ripples of thirsty snickers from the boys, who couldn't keep their eyes away.

.

"Stop looking at me!" Stacey hissed as she pulled up her uniform.

.

"Miss Stacey, do you have something to say?" Mr. Hood sharply asked. He was incredibly young to be a teacher and Stacey hated it. It felt as if an older brother was bossing her around or something.

.

"No," Stacey mumbled back.

.

"Well that's not the right attitude, stay after class," Mr. Hood demanded. And as if one cue, the bell rang, dismissing the rest of the class except a sullen Stacey.

.

Stacey sighed as she crossed her arms and asked, "What do you want?"

.

Mr. Hood stood upon her, looming dangerously. Stacey smirked at him as she caught his eyes momentarily amazed at her breasts and body curves. He cleared his throat, noticed that he got noticed, and put his hand on her desk, the veins sticking out. His olive skin was finely toned and his abs were sticking through the t-shirt that slapped itself to his flesh.

.

Stacey raised a finger to her lips, finding herself getting horny and turned on. She felt her pussy getting wet.

.

Mr. Hood stared at her breasts once more, finding it spectacularly amazing. He thought it would be even more amazing if he could have it in his hands. He avoided the temptation by placing a hand on her shoulder and started, "I just wanted you to get a better attitude-"

.

Stacey cocked her head and licked his hand, biting her lips.

.

Mr. Hood looked at her, his eyes channeled with lust and hunger.

.

Stacey stood up and stood nose-to-nose with Mr. Hood as she reached up and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Then she placed a hand on his chest, massaging it up and down, stroking his nipples and hardening it.

.

"Stacey, what do you think you are-"

.

Stacey was definitely horny. She needed sex right now. She grabbed Mr. Hood's hand off her shoulder and placed it on the valley of her breasts, squeezed between the bountiful flesh. "I think I'm doing something sexy," she whispered in a raspy voice as she leaned forward and kissed his neck.

.

Mr. Hood took a deep breath before he shakily started tearing away her blouse to reveal pale, soft skin under it, enveloped with a really exposing bra. It was a strapless bra, and even translucent. So it revealed her big tits very well in the lighting.

.

Stacey grabbed the back of Mr. Hood's head and crashed her lips in his, hopping on the desk, pulling him with her. Her tongue shot through and roamed around his mouth, exploring the foreign area. She felt a moan escape through him as she scooted up the desk.

.

Mr. Hood's lips traveled down to her neck, licking it roughly as his hand expertly unclasped her bra, letting it fall carelessly to the ground. He looked at her bouncing boobs, eyes widened. "You hid this?" he whispered incredulously. "You're a bad girl."

.

Stacey moaned as Mr. Hood's mouth tackled her breasts eagerly, sucking on each one rhythmically. Mr. Hood couldn't believe the taste, it was the best he'd ever tasted. Her skin was soft and tender and it was almost sweeter than anything in the world. He nibbled on her nipples, enjoying Stacey's moans and squirms as she tried to wiggled from his grasp.

.

Mr. Hood lay her down on the desk, his lips never parting with her tits. He sucked the life out of it, both of his hands already caressing the flesh, massaging it softly. it felt so great that he didn't want to part with it forever.

.

But he pulled away, stripping off his clothes. Stacey's eyes widened at the sight of his rock-hard member. She quickly tossed away her underwear.

.

"You're so wet and tight," Mr. Hood whispered in her ear as he carefully injected his dick into her vagina. He felt it vibrating and wiggling from excitement. He grabbed her butt, finding it very satisfactory and started playing with it, bouncing and jiggling it to the thrusts he was giving to her.

.

Stacey moaned as she grabbed his hair, wanting more. She pressed her lips onto his nipples, flicking it with her tongue and gently sucking on it.

.

Mr. Hood couldn't resist the feeling. He pulled out reaching the climax. Stacey knowingly came to her knees and throated his cock as she licked it deliciously, sucking it with all her might. She felt hot waves washing over her immediately, making her skin tingle with excitement.

.

Then he cummed, exploding on her face. It dripped down to her breasts. Mr. Hood hoisted her back up and started eating her out of her clit, his tongue pushing against her tender flesh and vagaina walls. Without warning, Stacey exploded all over his face, his mouth already full of it.

.

Mr. Hood pulled apart and kissed her passionately, giving her a taste of her cum. Stacey licked it all out from his mouth and tongue. Then his tongue immediately went for the cum on her breasts, starting from her chest valley and circling to her tits. It tasted delicious, mixed with her milk.

.

Stacey jumped up from her desk and went to the teacher's one and lay down seductively. "Do what you want, baby," she whispered hoarsely as she twisted her body in a sexy, irresistable way. Mr. Hood stood on top of her, his cock wiggling in front of her mouth. He set it between her breasts and she smiled knowingly.

.

Stacey grabbed her enormous breasts and started squeezing them in with the dick in the middle.

.

Mr. Hood moaned from the soft sensation, feeling it marvelous. His dick set between the soft flesh was like a dip in heaven. He moaned even harder as Stacey's tongue started tickling the tip, licking it, her saliva dropping. Her cum-covered breasts pushed in and out rhythmically, letting him have the joyous feeling. His cock was solidified and hard, the blood rushing to it.

.

Stacey wiggled and moaned passionately.

.

Then the door burst open, revealing Mr. Red, another teacher that was too young for Stacey's good. His eyes widened. "Mr. Hood!" he cried. "What are you doing to a student?"

.

Mr. Hood quickly got off, cum-dripping from his mouth as he pulled his clothes on hastily. Stacey quickly slipped into her underclothes, conscious that Mr. Red was staring at her with a cheeky grin. She didn't bother to put her outer clothes on.

.

"Mr. Hood, you are dismissed," Mr. Red barked. "And Miss Stacey, I want a word with you in my office.

.

* * *

 **pm me for sex rp**


	6. Stacey 7

**Bad student, bad teacher.**

* * *

.

Stacey sat in Mr. Red's office, her clothes flung on his office desk, waiting for the hot teacher. Bored, she slowly slipped her fingers into her pussy, jamming her slender fingers around and wiggling. She let a passionate moan as she pushed herself to the chair.

.

The door flung open and Mr. Red marched in, slamming the door behind him. He stared at Stacey fingering herself, her bra carelessly draped on her bulging breasts, liquid trickling down her delicious thighs.

.

"Strip yourself," he ordered.

.

Stacey stopped wiggling her fingers but kept it where it was as she arched an eye brow. "What happened to the what-are-you-doing-Mr.-Hood Mr. Red?" she smirked.

.

"Strip yourself," Mr. Red demanded. "I want what you gave him."

.

"Nope," Stacey said, indignant. Mr. Red was hot but she didn't want to be the easy target. She grabbed her skirt and pulled it up forcefully. Then she pushed her shirt to her breasts, deciding she was too lazy to wear it. "Get out of my way, please."

.

Mr. Red didn't move. Instead, he unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing his toned abs. Stacey wasn't impressed. She moved forward and cried, "I said get out of my way, you deaf teacher."

.

Mr. Red stopped. He grabbed her chin and crashed his lips onto hers. Stacey kept her lips tight shut, not letting him get entrance. She felt herself being pushed back into his desk. She pushed back aggressively. She opened her mouth to scream, and his tongue immediately slid in, roaming and conquering her mouth immediately.

.

Stacey's eyes widened at the aggressiveness in him. She kept fighting and she managed to get his lips off hers. She breathed heavily, "What do you want?" Her butt cheeks were already on the desk, hoisted up.

.

"Everything inside you," Mr. Red hungrily said, his attacked her lips once more.

.

Stacey squirmed and struggled. Mr. Red's hands first started touching her butt. Stacey flinched and gasped in surprise and shock. His groped it aggressively. His fingers were dangerously close to her clit; it made Stacey shiver and shudder with nervous excitement. She kicked Mr. Red in the shin.

.

"Get off me, you slut," she breathed angrily. "I don't want you!"

.

Mr. Red smiled as he clunked his belt away. He let his trousers slid down. He was now only left with his boxers with an angry bulgy member sticking out aggressively. Stacey shuddered with fear as he neared her, his arms around her waist already.

.

Stacey screamed as she felt his hand abruptly squeezing her bra. It felt so good yet so poisoning at the same time. Stacey tried to pray his hands away but her attempts were deftly blocked by his. Soon, her bra was merely hanging down her chest, revealing half of her breast, exposing her tender, soft, such suckable skin.

.

"Get away," she managed to choke out. She struggled against his hands now reaching her ass again. She squeaked, feeling her ass groped again, his fingers flicking through the thin, wet panties, immediately making her shiver.

.

"Here," Mr. Red said. "This will help." Before Stacey knew it, she was chained against his desk, helpless.

.

Mr. Red smirked triumphantly as he stuffed her mouth with a gag. Tears sprang from her eyes as she screamed through the cloth. Mr. Red started massaging her thighs softly. His mouth was already sucking on her neck, leaving hickeys. He felt her shiver and smiled victoriously. He started nibbling on her bra straps, making Stacey try to wriggle through.

.

"Calm down," Mr. Red said as he placed a hand on her bare back. His lips traveled down to her breasts and her kissed it softly. He reached the valley of her breasts and gave a big lick before nuzzling between her breasts, enjoying the soft flesh against his mouth. His fingers made their way up to her bra, tickling the edges before he tore it off ruthlessly.

.

Stacey screamed, feeling vulnerable. And she was.

.

As soon as the fabric was off her boobs, it bounced freely, making Mr. Red horny. He immediately started sucking on one of her nipples vigorously, feeling the good flesh on his tongue. His saliva overflowed as his other hand softly massaged the other breast. He leaned in closer, slapping their flesh together.

.

Stacey squealed as she felt her pussy getting wet and her tit being sucked. She squirmed, feeling herself about to pre-cum. Mr. Red's dick was dangerously rubbing against her thighs, rock-hard. She shivered as Mr. Red pulled back once and started licking her breasts like a puppy, tasting all her sweet milk.

.

"You like that huh?" Mr. Red smiled. He ripped her panties off and started nuzzling his dick into her and Stacey screamed in protest. She felt his cock moving inside her, rubbing against her walls and stroking her clit. She screamed once more, then it turned into a weak moan. She lay limp against the desk, her arms on her side, swaying meaninglessly.

.

Mr. Red pulled back a little before slamming it right back in. Stacey didn't even have the power to scream now. She winced every now and then as his dick thrust into her. Mr. Red didn't like her attitude. "Get up, girl," he ordered. "I want you to make love for me." He squeezed her breasts hard, jerking Stacey awake.

.

Mr. Red pulled the chain and made her fall to her knees in front of him. He forced the tip of his wet dick in front of her lips.

.

Stacey took a sharp intake; if she was going to do it, she might as well enjoy herself. She opened her lips slightly and started stroking his tip with her tongue teasingly. Then she started throating it completely into her mouth, sucking it furiously. Mr. Red crackled a laughter. Then he flinched as he cummed all over her.

.

Stacey licked his sperm and dozed off, tasting his flavor.

.

Mr. Red pulled her up to his waist. He started caressing her breasts hard-core, squeezing her tits now and then as he stuck out his tongue and started tickling her pussy lips. Stacey shuddered and jerked into a move, accidentally pushing her cunt even closer to his lips and his tongue effortlessly was injected into her pussy. She moaned through the gag as his tongue explored all around inside her. Then released her cum in his face.

.

Mr. Red licked his face, finding her delicious. Wanting more, he started jamming his tongue harder into her pussy. But Stacey was exhausted and she was out of cum. Mr. Red angrily grabbed her nipple and nibbled on it softly, making Stacey jerk into another move.

.

This time, the move made her fall into Mr. Red's arms, her lips crashing into his. He groped her ass as he started to finger her with the other hand. All the same, he kissed her with all the fire he had, overwhelming Stacey as she let her fall into his trap. She snuggled up close, pressing her bursting breasts up his, their bare skin tingling each other.

.

Then Stacey finally dozed off to sleep, tired and extremely exhausted.

.

Mr. Red smiled to himself as he positioned himself in front of her entrance once more.

.

* * *

 **pm me for sex rp**


End file.
